Twisted heart
by pretendthisisacoolname
Summary: 'father to our very favourite witch Natsu Dragneel, who we all know is watching right now. So I want to give him an opportunity, come save your daddy, witch' In a world of witch hunting how do wizards survive? simple, they rebel. Gray and Natsu are the top group of the underground guild fairy tale. don't blink or you'll miss something. (AU, NatsuxGray dont own cover art)
1. Chapter 1

**yo, so this isn't my first story but I made a new account for angusty stuff cause it seems thats one of the only things I can write well. haha. **

**dont ask for my other account name cause it sucks.**

**what ever. dont kill me for the stuff that happens in this fic because your the one whos reading it. mwahaha.**

**yeah, this is going to end up as Natsu x gray so... that.**

**I dont own feels or fairytale**

* * *

_Find me okay? I'll be waiting. It's just not safe here anymore, I'm going to leave you with an old friend, his name is Makarov. He'll take care of you. We'll meet again when your older._

Don't blink or you'll miss something.

Dressed head to toe in black, I laid on my stomach in the vents of the witch hunters, keeping one thing in mind.

Don't blink.

The vents were dark, extremely dark and even worse when my eyes shut for a fraction of a millisecond. There was a small amount of light, stripes of it clumsily falling out of the gaps in the openings.

The room I was looking in was well lit, there was a huge oak table right in front of the window, an old man sat there. He was the owner of this company, the company that kept me in the shadows all my life. His face was round, his nose resembled a potato, he was short and his suit was too big for him. Still, he was the most respected in the world right now.

Richard smith, the lead witch hunter, the man who brought down my kind in bloody murder.

He called us witches, so did everyone else. It was hard not to set his desk of fire when I thought of the things he did. But, no, day in, day out I was laid on those unsteady boxes of metal strung up on the ceiling waiting for this asshole to do something illegal.

I am part of the underground, the secret group of wizards who like to call their selves fairy tale. Though, I won't be here forever, my dad will come for me and we will be able to go on the adventures we did when I was little. Before I set fire to my old home…

I was quickly shaken out of my thoughts by a when there was a silent whisper directly into my ear. It was my 'partner', he who I was stuck with, we had to know where each other was all the time, all day. Which, for him wasn't hard since I was always here, but he, on the other hand, went everywhere, literally. So it wasn't a rare occurrence to hear his voice drown my ears.

"Yo, Natsu, code red,"

It was a long time since I heard those words, since we got about all of the wizards to join us it hardly ever happened. Code red stood for public execution. A wizard will be executed.

Without haste I grabbed my phone and (as I can't speak without getting my cover blown) typed in my reply. 'Who is it?"

I heard I 'ting' from his phone and then a sigh "you still hanging out at the big guys office? I thought we were through with this, you're not going to find anything," he informed me "ugh; whatever, the guy… we don't know him, but they are really making a big deal about it, there's posters everywhere saying 'come all, humans or wizards,'"

I raised an eyebrow and tapped the phone to insert the letters 'so.. they're trying to make a point?'

"seems so, it must be someone important, point is get your ass to the town square,"

I pocketed my phone again and glanced down at my enemy one more time, he was stood up and glaring into the mirror, straitening his tie. And for a second, I thought he looked at me and smirked.

My casual wear consisted of some denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a black hoody that was too big for me, white trainers and of course my scarf, the one dad got me when I was small. It used to be way too big for me, Makarov sometimes wrapped it around me when I was too cold at night. Now, though, it hung perfectly around my neck, at times I would pull it over my face to hide my emotions, like a scowl to Gray (which I had to hide from Erza and Makarov) or my sadness every morning when I realised dad still wasn't here.

I had to change before I could get to town to meet with Gray, because wearing black all the time wasn't something the humans did, unless they were the depressed ones and in that case they never really left their houses. So in total it took me ten minutes to get to the destination I was ordered.

Still, it was apparently too long.

"For god sake fire brain, how long does it take you to get ready?" Gray, my partner, rolled his eyes as soon as he saw my face.

I sigh and try to make it through the crowd at the same speed that he was walking at "oh shut up you un patient brat,"

All though it wouldn't seem like it if you hung out with us for a while, me and Gray were the top group in the underground, fairy tale. Erza says it's because we piss each other off so much and then take our anger out on the enemy.

Makarov was the one who chose the groups, and so it was his smart idea to put us together, even when we were little we fought over small things. But, if I thought about it without being bias to the ice bastard, he was the first person I was comfortable talking to, and I defiantly wouldn't do as good if I was put with somebody else. If I actually said that out loud though, the hole of fairy tale would end up pissing there selves in laughter.

Gray stopped walking in front of the stage, I wasn't really paying attention and ended up walking into him and bumping my nose on his back. "shit… could you get anymore cold?" I ask with a distorted tone from clutching my nose.

He laughed slightly "I could try…"

I glanced around curiously, there had to be about five hundred people here. I wasn't good at dealing with people, mostly because almost all humans were against wizards, but partly because I just wasn't good at speaking to people. Apparently I'm too blunt, awkward and happy-go-lucky, which to me isn't really a bad thing but I guess these days a happy person is rare.

"so.. how long till we get in action?" I ask finally.

"Don't know, Erza going to call us, but apparently there putting in extra measure to not let us onto the stage this time,"

I hated how they called it a stage. They made killing into entertainment and it was just wrong, people actually cheered at the sight of blood. Not that there was many cases where the execution actually went to plan. I winced, after this I won't be able to go into town anymore for at least two months. I will have to stay in the underground so that the police did fucking catch me.

The base of fairy tale was pretty secure, since you had to cast a spell to get through no un-enchanted could get in. There was times where a dark wizard made their way in, most of the time we persuaded them that it wasn't the peoples fault, it was Richard smiths.

"Huh…? No signal…"

I looked to Gray who was fiddling with his head set with a scowl.

"What's up?"

"There's something interrupting the signal… this guy must have been a most wanted,"

I shift where I stood uncomfortably "The hell we supposed to do then?" The sentence sounded angry but in truth I was slightly panicked.

The ice wizard swallows, loudly, before looking at me with no expression "I'm sure Erza has a plan…"

After a few more minutes of standing around fiddling with out headsets the lights dimmed on the crowd and relocated to the stage. There, Richard Smith stood, grinning widely as the crowd began clapping loudly. I looked around for Erza but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Gray… what do we do?"

Gray looked at me for a second before looking back to the stage "I don't kn-"

He was cut off by the sound of creaking wheels, we both looked up to see a very tall man strapped to a metal frame on wheels, his head covered with a damp sack and his arms and legs were strapped to the frame. His white suit was covered in blotches of blood and his left leg seemed to be twisted.

Still glaring up, Gray managed a quite mumble "They tortured him… " his voice seemed full of shock.

Richard began to speak when the audience had finished clapping "Hello everybody," he slowly began walking towards the front of the stage where me and Gray stood "nice to see we have not been interrupted this time, yes?" He glared at us before looking to the rest of the crowd with a smile.

"well… shit," I say, besides me Gray nods lazily. "Well. Why don't we just… you know… jump pn stage and kick their butts?"

"Have you not noticed the hundreds of guards?" he points to the side of the stage, surely enough there was about twenty on each side all dressed in riot uniform.

"we could take them…" I say uncertainly. He laughs weakly.

"That's not all of them, Natsu, you know that,"

"So, what? We just let em die?! Hell no!" I yell in the form of a whisper.

Gray just sighs and looks up once again.

Richard was now stood at the figure, figuring the blood soaked cloth that covered his head "I think I should introduce our friend here,"

He stopped smiling and tugged the sack off the man's head violently, revealing a man in his mid-forty's, with magenta hair, so dark it was almost red, he had a tanned, square face and a scar on his cheek.

I stood overwhelmed in horror at the sight, and Richard smith looked me directly in the eye and said "This horror to humanity is named Igneel, he is the human form of a dragon, and father to our very favourite witch Natsu Dragneel, who we all know is watching right now. So I want to give him an opportunity, come save your daddy, witch,"

* * *

**oh noooooooooooooo.**

**reveiw please, I really like getting adivce so IF YOU LIKE ME PLEASE REVIEW.**

**even if you dont like me reveiw, my name is Anna and this has been the first chapter of Twisted heart *puts shades on***


	2. Chapter 2

**sup guys, how are you today?**

**quick update cause small chapter, which leads me to my question of would you prefair **

**A)short chapters updated quicly**

**or **

**B) long chapters that take me a week or longer to write?**

**just thought I'd ask ^^**

**on other notes I will like to hug my two reveiwers, thank you very much.**

* * *

Rage was flooding through my veins as I stood an able to move. The moment the basted finished his sentence the guards all loaded their guns and aimed towards me and Gray. Everybody in the crowd was shouting for my death. My face was a blank scowl, I was staring at Richard smith through my eyelashes.

"what? To scared?" he asks, still smirking.

I wanted to move, I needed to move but my legs wouldn't let me, I would gladly sacrifice myself for Igneel, no doubt about it. But, being shot twenty times sounded like it would hurt. Everything became a blur, every word anybody said was sinking into one. My heart was drumming loudly at my chest, beating my skin, counting down to my last breath.

And then, I realised something, something wasn't moving as slow as everybody else was, I could still hear their words. My left arm was cold, I felt figures against my arm slowly loosening. Blue was walking away from me. And then I could walk.

"Gray, what are you doing?" I ask as he pulled his hood down to his shoulders, revealing the scar on his neck, the mark of the enchanted.

He turned back to me and rolled his eyes "I just told you…" he sighs "I'm going to free… to free Igneel," he managed a weak smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"oh hell no you aren't," I shook my head violently and pushed myself up on the stage "But, you can do something for me,"

Gray stood at my feet looking up at me, his face serious "No, Natsu I-"

"Get scarlet, and tell her not to blink," I say simply, he raises his eyebrows at first, but then ends up nodding with a fake frown on his face. Behind that frown was a smirk, and I knew it.

I strolled confidently to the middle of the stage, beside my farther, getting a real look at his injury's, big wounds, but not deep. Not surprising as they obviously didn't plan on killing him until after I was dead. I link my figures together and imitate Richards's smile, that sadistic smile that hid all the fear he had under lock and key. Because he knew what wizards were capable of, what I was capable of.

I took a deep breath before speaking "hello, everybody, today you came to see an execution," I begin to undo the leather straps that were tying my father to the iron cage he was strapped to "and you won't be disappointed, now, I trust all of you had their weapons taken at the entrance?"

There was a silent discussion in the audience, most of them nodding with a bemused expressions. I carried on happy with the outcome, and then when I came to the last leather strap, while looking into my dad's frightened, blood shot eyes and he silently begged me to stop, I stopped. And I pulled a coin out of my pocket and stroked it between my figures.

"Ladies and gentleman, before I fully release my farther, I would like to tell you something about wizards, or witches as you say," I say keeping the sadistic smile which was currently scaring the crap out of everybody watching me "They don't usually give up, so if you see a wizard giving up, me as an example , you shouldn't entirely trust them, you should keep your eye on them," I toss the coin into the middle of the audience and as I expected, all eyes followed, even the guards "And you should never, ever blink,"

All around me I heard the noises of gagging and guns loading, I lose the grin and run to Igneel before the reinforcements turn up and kill both of them "GRAY!" I shout for my partner. A couple of seconds later Gray appears beside me, a gun hung around his neck giving off a cold aura. Magic has always been stronger than guns, so wizards hardly use real weapons unless they're in a no-magic zone.

"s'up, Natsu,"

I look up struggling with the last strap "cover me, ice bastard," I order he laughs quietly.

"of course, flame brain,"

I end up getting pissed of with the strap and end up just burning it between my figures, I quickly tug the white cloth off, before realising he doesn't have much under it and then rapping it around him like a dress awkwardly.

"Igneel! Can you walk?" I ask, stupid question though, one of his legs are twisted 360 degrees, bone sticking out of his skin. He shakes his head tiredly. "Gray, you stay here while I get happy," I ask, retrieving a nod I run over to a blond who was sitting back and watching her ginger haired spirit leo bitch slap a soldier repeatedly.

"Lucy, where's happy?" I ask, looking around her, he was with her the last time I saw him.

Lucy smiles awkwardly at me before sticking a finger out and pointing it to the sky, following where she was pointing I saw a soldier flying, thrashing around in horror. A second later he fell directly between me and Lucy, and revealed happy wiping his paws in triumph.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" The cat asks, rapidly making their way towards me with wide, worried eyes.

I nod "yeah, yeah, but Igneel isn't, can you fly him over to the guild?" I ask, retrieving a quick nod.

I return to Gray and Happy pulls the man up high. I sigh in relief, even with all the fighting going on around me. Then I realise something, Richard wasn't anywhere to be seen, I look around curiously trying to find a figure that wasn't slim and build like all the guards, but short and chubby like a man who sits on his ass all day eating McDonalds.

And then a high pitch screech sounded behind me, I turned around quickly but with no result other than a voice shouting down my ear.

"Natsu, you will not get away, just thought I should let you know, oh! And you can stop searching around my house, please, thank you,"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay,** I'd leave a real author note but I'm hungry. so... byeeeeeee, or good bye untill next update, there might, and I mean might, be an update tomorrow but I doubt it. Dont own anything but my words.**

* * *

I'm really glad that I have fire magic when I walk into the underground, because it means I can actually see when I walk in, unlike Gray who head-butted the celling in the dark and made a loud yelp in surprise.

It's a dusty place, because nobody can be bothered cleaning it, with old furniture everywhere, including the cabins. Try to sleep in this place and you will fail so badly it's unreal, the bed creeks every time you move and you always have a nose full of dust and the people who have the dorm next to me are a bit… loud. My point is, it isn't luxury, most of the light sockets are broken, the food is always a week old or worse, and if not put of date it's tinned or pasta.

Still, it's warm at full of people I like. Mostly. It's also safe, so me and Gray are going to have to stay here for about a month, wearing a disguise when we go out for missions and we won't be able to use magic for the whole time. But that's fine cause we got to kill some bitches and that's worth it.

Plus, Igneel! I haven't seen him since I was five, and I haven't actually been able to have a little fit of happiness yet, because of the execution and everything… but yeah, my dad.

In the main hall there's a map of the world and a quest board tucked up in the corner. Chairs were scattered messily around the room and cups stood on the small tables ready to be picked up and washed when they finally run out of them. The whole place smells like dirt and beer, a strangely soothing smell when you've just been in battle or anything really.

Today Makarov was sat crossed legged on a red, circle table with a look of pure annoyance on his face, beside him Igneel getting his wounds treated by Mira, she was humming peacefully while wrapping a bandage around his half-heeled cuts. Happy was nowhere to be seen.

For a moment we stood still, fearing the words that begged to tear out of my throat, denying the twitches in my legs as they tried to run to my father's aid. I swallowed, hard, and cleared my throat trying not to break eye contact as the small old man's eyes turned darker by the minute .

When he first spoke, he sounded tired, unable, disappointed. It was nothing more than a steady dry croak "you know what you did wrong, right?" his eyes closed "you risked everybody in fairy tale, Natsu, you could be dead right now if it wasn't for the fact that they purposely let you win,"

I blinked "…let me win?"

"yes, Natsu, he let you win, why do you think you weren't shot? If they can combat a dragons strength… they can defiantly take the underground," He sighs and looks over his shoulder "he has a tracking devise inbuilt into his body, and if we take it out we will trigger a bomb,"

I heard Gray shuffle awkwardly beside me, his annoyed mutters.

I bite my lip and take a step forward "well what was I supposed to do? Let him die? let them kill me? Let them kill Gray? No. I don't think so, Makarov, maybe I didn't think things through, okay. I get it. I've endangered everybody here. But we're family. I can't let my family be killed," I was clutching my scaled scarf angrily.

Makarov stands up, unlike mine his shout wasn't strangled down "And what about us? About our family?"

It shocked me, to say the least, that he was shouting. He had never shouted before, not at me, not at anybody in fairy tale. It was enough of a punishment to know this kind, calm and enthusiastic man was disappointed in you. He had never shouted. It nearly brought a tear to my eye. I could hear anything I had done wrong echo around the room, his worry for everybody else.

I could tell how much he regretted it too, shouting at me for saving my father. But it didn't stop. Every ounce of worry and fear, anger and frustration, emotions left untold in that man burst out of him like a firework. And it slowly, but surely, slipped into a sob.

"I'm sorry that you were faced with that choice, and that the wrong one was the only way that could save you from the hole you've been in ever since you got here. I'm sorry. But you should have left him,"

My heart sunk in my chest "I would have done the same for anyone in fairy tale, Makarov," I said with a steady voice.

The old man stares at me for a second, and then he nodded "I know you would have," then he walked out slowly, as if he didn't know what to do anymore.

The silence lasted a few more seconds; my stare didn't leave the place he was sat.

Gray was the first to speak, as always "hey… fire bastard,"

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop tears flooding to my eyes.

"you… didn't deserve that. Every single one of us were aware of what could happen and we still… Nobodies to blame except for the big guy, He's the one who kills wizards and destroys families."

I nod lazily, and try to walk to my dad, I winced at the sight of him. He was covered in bandages and blood, swelling and twisted limbs. He was fully awake, now, and staring at the ground as Mira's pale hand scrubbed blood off his tanned skin.

"Gray's right you know," Mira said not looking at me "you didn't deserve it, you don't deserve anything that's happened to you… I would have done the same. I did do the same, once, with Lisana…" she trails off, reminiscing about the past. I wasn't a part of fairy tale when that happened. Apparently as a result there were more than a hundred deaths in fairy tale. It was an all-time low of the underground.

I hummed in appreciation of her comment "how is he?"

"ask him yourself,"

I bent down beside him so I could look into his bloodshot eyes "hey… dad," I whispered.

His lips quivered and he brought a shaky hand to my cheek "Natsu… you should have left me to die,"

I shook my head gently "no, never, we can take them I promise… they won't be able to get in here anyway,"

my and Grays shared cabin was quite small. Let's just say I didn't miss it when we were away. Our beds were really close together and there was only enough room for one wardrobe.

I fell asleep quite quickly, it's unreal how quick emotions tire you out.

But fate of course doesn't like it when I have a peaceful night's sleep. I dreamed of him, Richard, capturing me. It was like I was in Igneel body getting tortured. It was dark, I didn't know where they were, and there was magic cancelling. I couldn't do anything, I was trapped. It was cold and the only noises were my screams and their sadistic giggles.

And then I woke up in a shivering pool of sweat. I jolted upwards in my wake, My breathing was fast and unsteady. I reached to my side to grab my scalf '_he's back, Natsu,' _I thought _'he's alive and safe,'_.

I looked over to Grays sleeping form, his chest rising and falling peacefully. I remember what he had done for me that day, how he had volunteered his life for mine. My brow furrows, though we are on good terms we are rivals, for the fact that we are the highest ranked group so we are both classed as the top wizards. Not number one, the top two.

we fight to be ranked the best wizard. But by logic that won't actually happen.

So why was he going to die for me?

The Ice wizard shifts in his bed and mumbles something inaudible. His eyes slowly flicker open to look at me "…Natsu? Watching me sleep?" he groans sleepily.

"hm. Nightmare." I say bluntly with a shrug.

The boy pushes himself up to a sitting position "you 'kay?" his words are slurred as he's half asleep.

"yeah, I'm fine," I lay back down "thanks for today,"

He blinks "what for?"

"you were going to save Igneel?"

"oh… I had a plan, I wasn't going to die for you or anything,"

"mh, you better not die for me or I'll kill you,"

"doesn't really make sence,"

"neither does the world,"

"oooh deep,"

We laugh slightly and then the room goes silent once more. I sigh "I'm hungry,"

Gray grabs his watch from the bedside table between our beds "well, its 4am, want to go to get breakfast before all the witch hunters are out?"

My stomach rumbles "I think you should take that as a yes,"


	4. Chapter 4

**hello! sorry this is late :P**

* * *

it says in the law that 'witches' are allowed to roam around freely without covering their scars of enchantment until 6am, at that time anybody seen with a visible form of magic can be caught and jailed, if they resist an execution will be scheduled for the next day. For a Town like fiore, which is prone to make you sweat litres in less than an hour, you become grateful for this law since it means you don't actually have to go round fully covered for at least a part of the day.

my scars are down my arm and behind my neck, I got them when igneel had a battle with an embodiment of a blue dragon, a flame hit me and scarred my to the bone, that's how I inherited the magic, it sinked into my blood and empowered it.

The first time I used my magic I couldn't control it, every time my nervous system took hold I was suddenly throwing fire. it took me a month to understand it, how it flew through my veins at the speed of light and how I had to shadow it.

I was sent to the underground after a year of having magic. Igneel was a in trouble so I had to be left behind to ensure both of our safety.

Point is, having your scars visible is a sin and can be punishable by death, not really something that I welcome, so to say. So, we always go round covered head to toe, just in case, because the slightest mark of charred skin and there's no chance you're living anymore.

So, when we went out that morning without our usual hoodies we got a few stares, probably from people who witnessed yesterday's events, they were more terrified than anything, and it did sort of give me a sense of triumph, stupidly. I seemed to be the only one taking notice of it, actually. Gray was just staring straight ahead with his usual blank, stoic expression. I knew he was actually a bit pisssed off by it.

The 24 hour café was just around the corner, it was run by an old friend of Makarov, a mortal actually. It was rare we went here, especially when everybody's after us, but if either couldn't sleep we would wake the other up and come here, and the other won't mind because they know what it's like.

We walked in sleepily and sat at the first free table we saw, it was only slightly busy. We both ordered out meals and laid back.

"ah, been a while hasn't it," Gray says, with a tiny smile glancing around, studying his surrounded.

I raise an eye brow "since we came here?" I asked.

He looked at me, seemingly dazed "since we actually hanged out," he confirms as the waiter places our meal on the table.

"we hang out all the time," I grab the knife and fork and dig in greedily.

"eh? No we don't, I'm not counting missions Natsu, going to restive a hostage or delivering money for food and weapons aint hanging out, not in my book anyway," Gray mumbles over a cup of coffee.

I grunt "well we're not really in the position to go out freely, are we…"

"in other words, 'I'm too busy stalking Richard,'"

"noooo…" I deny "not anymore anyways,"

He laughs slightly and returns his attention to his food. The silence that follows isn't an awkward one, it was more of a warm, content quiet. And it lasts until there's a high pitch scream from outside, one filled with terror. Our eyes dart up, through the window we see a small group of teenagers gathering around something, seemingly laughing by the look of it. In the middle of them was a small girl with purplish-blue hair in two side ponytails, she was clutching onto the side of her arm and her face twisted into a wince.

"Wendy…?" Gray wondered out loud, he then god up and started heading for the door "the hell…"

I reach into my pocket and leave money on the table before following, soon catching up with him. Soon enough the glances of the boys turned to us, two of them were holding baseball bats, they were all smirking sadistically. "ohhh, so are you her daddies?" one of the bat holders asked menacingly. I cant help to laugh.

"you could call us that," Gray said mockingly "so, what's your problem?"

"my problem? This bitch thought it would be okay to talk to us. Things like you and her should know it's a privilege to talk to us. The clean,"

Wendy staggers out beside him and hides behind Gray, I study her wounds, a broken lip dripping scarlet and almost every limb on her body. "oh, is that so? Well, somebody has a god complex,"

The boy stops smirking and scowls instead, his Glare was piercing but still weak, it didn't even surprise me. "and what are you going to do then?! If you strike us you will have the authorities on your back, and we can strike you free will, it's in the fucking law. You're scum." He spits at our feet. Another urge to laugh strikes me.

"yeah, yeah, but you didn't really consider one thing," I smile "they are already on our backs, so, how about you hurry off to where ever your mommies are, before I melt your face,"

He looks taken aback for a moment before he pulls back his bat and swings for my stomach, everyone else who was watching from his little group took a step forward, ready to fight. But, as the wood came near me I reached out and grabbed it, and then I surge heat through it until he lets go, the skin on his hand raw and burnt.

"you asshole!"

"oh, yes, thank you, so will you be going now?" Gray laughs as I throw the burning wood behind me.

For a second you can see pure terror in his eyes before he chuckles and mumbles "we'll be back, you fucking psycho,"

I sigh as he walks away and yell to him "oh and beating up a little fucking kid isn't?"

The moment they are out of sight we turn to face Wendy "are you okay?!" we both yelled in sync.

She giggles lightly, before groaning quietly in pain "y-yes, I've had worse," she coughs "thank you,"

Wendy hasn't got complete control of her magic, and it's definitely strong. If she had fought back then the assholes would be dead on the floor. She's a dragon slayer like me, her magic was contracted though the fire of a dragon, the difference being she uses wind magic. As I know what it's like to lose your control, I know way too well, and if I can stop her going through that I will. That's what Gray meant when he agreed to being her fathers; we protect her like she's our daughter. Odd, I know.

We both smile warmly at her, Gray freezes her cut lip and we take her home.

"what were you doing anyway?" Gray asks.

She looks up at him "I was coming back from a delivery; I got kind of lost so I asked them for directions and that happened."

I roll my eyes; hate crime is too common these days.

"natsuuu~~" happy sings as he flies up to me "are you okay?"

I nod and stoke the fur on the top of his head "yeah, I'm fine,"

He curls up in my lap "Lucy say's there was something in the newspaper that she wants to talk to you about," he informs.

I tilt my head "yeah? What is it?"

He pouts "she wouldn't tell me…"

"oh."

It's midday, Grays with Igneel helping to heal his wounds with Mirajane, and Makarov is still not talking to me, so I have nothing to do. I've just been sat in my room all day watching tv with a bad signal and complaining about the stupid characters' in a stupid, girly teen show. Don't ask why I was watching it.

But now I have happy to complain with so it was slightly better.

And sure enough he was right, half an hour after Lucy walks in holding a rolled up newspaper.

"hey, Luce," I greet "so what is it?"

She bites her lips and hesitates, before handing me it. I unroll it and read the article '_famous ice witch Ura, found dead in a frozen river, seemingly suicide.' _ I feel a pang at my heart and I can't stop reading, Grays mother… no. no way, this can't be suicide. It has to be murder because she promiced she'd be back, just like Igneel is.

But… gray…

"does he know yet?" I ask in a muted mutter.

She shakes her head "it only came in an hour ago… how do we-"

"Ill tell him." It state, a single tear threatening my eyes.

Ura took me in at first, her and Igneel sometime tag teamed on missions and me, Gray and Lyon where left at her house. I hadn't had magic back then, Gray did. We never talked, he was scared of mortals back then, I sometimes heard him telling Ura how he was scared I'd kill him. But I was fine with magic, even back then, I was brought up by a dragon after all. So Ura was sort of my mother too. So it pained me to know this.

And then a thought struck me. Igneel being captured and Uras so called suicide in two days. Was this linked? If so this would have been Richard. Why. Just, why does Richard hate us so much?


End file.
